David (Dumbo)
SuperWhyMovieSpoof's movie spoof of 1941 Disney film Dumbo... Coming Soon! CAST : * Dumbo - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Mrs. Jumbo - Anya (Anastasia) * Timothy Q. Mouse - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * The Ringmaster - Clayton (Tarzan) * Casey Junior - James (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends) * Mr. Stork - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Giraffes - Chikorita Bayleef and Meganium (Pokemon) * Lions - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Gorillas - Slaking (Pokemon) * Bears - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Kangaroos - * Female Elephant 1 - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Female Elephant 2 - Akima (Titan AE) * Female Elephant 3 with Orange Headwear (Giddy) - Cinderella * Female Elephant 4 with Blue Headwear (Catty) - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Female Elephant 5 - Jenny Foxworth (from Oliver and Company) * Female Elephant 6 - Robyn Starling (from Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Female Elephant 7 - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) * Female Elephant 8 - Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Female Elephant 9 - Penny (from The Rescuers) * Female Elephant 10 - Anne Marie (from All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Female Elephant 11 - Mulan (from Mulan) * Female Elephant 12 - Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) * Female Elephant 13 - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Female Elephant 14 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Roustabout Men - Themselves * Other Boys - Stupid Little Boys (Pinnochio) * Smitty the Bully - Terrence Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Ringmaster's Guards - Clayton's Men (Tarzan) * Joe The Janitor - Wiggins (Pocahontas) * Audience Scream - Themselves * The Clowns - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Pink Elephants - Themselves * Jim Crow - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Fat Crow - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Straw Hat Crow - Luke (The Rescuers) * Glasses Crow - Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians) * Preacher Crow - Henry Mitchell (Dennis The Menace (TV Series) Scene Index: # David (Dumbo) part 1 - Opening Titles"Look out for Merlin" # David (Dumbo) part 2 - "James The Red Engine"/Merlin Brings A Delivery to Anya # David (Dumbo) part 3 - David's Appearance # David (Dumbo) part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" # David (Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade Circus Theme # David (Dumbo) part 6 - David's Bath/Parent and Child Bond # David (Dumbo) part 7 - Terrence Foster Makes Fun of David/Anya Goes Wild # David (Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/Kermit's Appearance # David (Dumbo) part 9 - Kermit Meets David/Clayton's Idea # David (Dumbo) part 10 - In Clayton's Tent # David (Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramid of Princesses # David (Dumbo) part 12 - The Aftermath # David (Dumbo) part 13 - David and the Lost Boys/Danny Almost Forgot # David (Dumbo) part 14 - David Visits Anya ("Baby Mine") # David (Dumbo) part 15 - "The Lost Boy Song"/David Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket # David (Dumbo) part 16 - "Pink Elephants on Parade" # David (Dumbo) part 17 - Meet Dimitri and his Gang/"When I See David Fly" # David (Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life for David/The Magic Whisker # David (Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test/"When I See David Fly (Reprise)" # David (Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprise/"When I See David Fly (Finale)" # David (Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits part 1; "Baby Mine/When I See An Elephant Fly" # David (Dumbo) part 22 - End Credits part 2; "Winnie the Pooh/Look Through Your Eyes" Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs